My Story in a Letter
by AmOrFoReVeRmOrE
Summary: Hermione is kidnapped by Voldemort along with seven of her friends. Standing up for herself, she's taken to Voldemort who makes her a servant. With the help of a former enemy, can she escape? Hermione's POV DMHG Revised


Dear Ron, Ginny, Neville, Pavarti, Lavender, Dean and Seamus

I hope more than anything else right now, that the death eaters have granted my wish. If you are reading this letter than they have done half of what I asked. The other half would be setting the seven of you free but I'm not even sure if they'll do that. I can only hope with all my heart.

Don't start jumping to conclusions about why death eaters, or even Voldemort would take into account anything that I, a mudblood, would want. I will explain everything in time. Please be patient.

I should probably tell you guys what happened from the very beginning. Before I do that though, I want to give you an idea of what it's like up here. It's like they have their own society. The events that happen in the outside world – the real world – matter little to them. They have their own rules, laws, fashions and traditions. If I weren't brought here by force, I would have found it fascinating.

You all remember everything that happened that led up to the death eaters taking me away right? Well, what I mean is do all of you who were awake remember? I'm sure you do but just in case (and because some of you were knocked out cold) I will start from the moment that I became conscious again; right after we were kidnapped.

I was the first one to wake up and I looked around to see that I was in a dungeon. Obviously I was very confused since I had no idea how I had gotten there. After a moment or two all the memories came back and I remembered how I was taken along with seven of my classmates.

Due to the fact that the war was approaching soon, Harry was receiving some special training from Dumbledore. The rest of us decided that we would train also. So the remaining Gryffindor sixth years (along with Ginny) decided to go outside by the lake to practice different hexes and spells against an opponent.

It was all fine until about fifteen death eaters surrounded us. We had no idea how they had gotten there and I still don't know. They started attacking us and although we tried to fight back, we were outnumbered almost two to one. The death eaters eventually won.

I remembered fighting and then everything going black. After I recalled how we got there, I looked around the cave to see everyone still and unmoving and I assumed that you were unconscious like I was. I walked over to Seamus, the closest to me, and I tried to wake him up but he didn't even move. I was afraid that maybe they had killed one of us but I quickly dismissed that thought since he was breathing heavily.

Next I turned to Lavender and the same thing happened. I followed this routine with everyone, only managing to wake up Dean, Neville, Pavarti and Ron. I quickly explained what had happened and our cell fell into silence. We didn't know where we were and we were all afraid of what could happen.

We didn't have much time to think about the situation since a very muscular death eater came, bringing us what was supposed to be our food, although to me it looked just like some moldy and lumpy pudding. But I guess prisoners can't be picky. As he unlocked our cell I stood up and asked, "Why are we here?"

The death eater just placed the food on the ground and didn't answer. So I tried again. "Why have we been kidnapped?"

Again no luck. I glanced at the four of our friends who were awake and I said one more time, "I hope you don't think that we will just sit here like good little prisoners. At least tell us why you've captured us."

As I said this the death eater finally looked at me and said, "Neither the Dark Lord nor any of his followers need to answer any questions of a mudblood."

Without even thinking (something I should have done) I took a step forward and slapped the death eater. Definitely not one of the brightest things I've done. Probably the stupidest. Naturally this guy got pissed at me and said. "How dare you! You have some nerve to hit me, a death eater. I could kill you right now." (With muscles like that he could have killed me by flicking my forehead. Take my advice; when you are obviously overpowered and wand-less don't insult your enemy.)

I glared at him. I was terrified at what this death eater might do but it was too late to apologize and hope he went easy on me. Not that I would do that anyway. Sadly my pride along with my courage would not let me and I said very sarcastically, "Please don't hurt me. I am now terrified of you and your macho-ness. I will stop fighting you and bow down to the almighty Voldemort. Give me a break. If you had wanted to kill us than we would all be dead right now instead of locked in a cell with you bringing food for us."

The death eater didn't say anything but instead grabbed my arm and started dragging me out of the cell. I struggled but it wasn't much use, this guy was much bigger than I was but hell, I wasn't going to just let this guy drag me around. "Let go of me!" I screamed at the man. Yeah, like that would've worked.

This guy stopped pulling me when we were outside of the cell to close the door and Ron took the opportunity to yell, "Where are you taking Hermione?"

The death eater didn't reply but started dragging me towards the stairs and then up them. He guided me to where a group of people was gathered. There was a clearing towards the front of the group and the death eater threw me on the ground right in the center.

In front of me was a man I instantly knew to be Voldemort sitting on what I would call a throne. This guy is even more messed up than I thought if he thinks of himself as a king. He's no more king than I am a fairy.

I stood up and faced Voldemort.

The death eater who had brought me here oh-so-gently bowed to the 'Dark Lord' and said, "My lord, this mudblood insulted you and your followers and she dared to stand up to me when I was doing your bidding. Something needs to be done with her, My Lord. She should never-"

Voldemort cut the guy off by making a quick movement with his hand. It looked to me like old Voldie was having some arm spasms but it immediately shut him up. A small thing I was grateful for. This death eater was extremely unintelligent and annoying.

Voldemort looked at me for a moment before saying, "You do not seem to fear me. Why not? I could kill you with a wave of my hand and I have hundreds of people who would do my every wish. Despite all this though, you insult me."

I gave him a cold glare and replied, "You are just another man. There is nothing that makes you different from the rest of us. You have no more power than I have; the only difference is that you have worked through fear manipulating people to believe otherwise. I have no reason to fear an ordinary man."

Voldemort glowered as I said this. "You are nothing but a foolish whore!" he screamed and in a moment I found myself screaming in pain on the ground.

Though it was unbearable, I forced myself to concentrate. There was less pain when I shielded myself in my mind. _The cruciartus curse,_ I thought to myself.

Throughout the year, in addition to practicing dueling with the rest of the Gryffindors, I had also stayed up late in the library learning how to work against dark magic – my main focus being the unforgiveables and commonly used dark curses. And because of my studying, I knew that there was no way to end the cruciartus curse unless you were the one to cast it.

I tried to make the pain more bearable by focusing on happy memories. I thought of getting my Hogwarts letter, getting the scores for my OWLs, going to Rome with my parents…

The pain stopped.

I struggled to get up, panting. I glared at Voldemort with all the hate I possessed and said, "Wow, brave aren't you – attacking a wandless prisoner. No wonder everyone fears you."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at me but didn't say anything right away. He seemed to be evaluating me but I wasn't completely sure why. A few ideas came to mind, none of them pretty, but my thinking was cut short as he turned to a death eater that was a little off to his right and said to him, "I wonder, why do we always use house elves? They are by no means nice to look at and every week, someone trips over them since they are so small. Would it not be better to use something taller and much better looking?"

Shit. That was the first word that came to mind during Voldemort's little musings. If he wanted me to act as a house elf he had another thing coming.

"I believe that you are right My Lord," said the death eater that Voldemort had spoken to moments ago.

Voldemort smiled and I shivered involuntarily. His smile was cold and chilling and did not belong on any human.

Turning back to the death eater who had brought me here in the first place, Voldemort said, "Crabbe, take her to one of the prepared servant's rooms. Have someone explain to her, her duties."

The elder Crabbe (which explained a lot about this guy) bowed and said, "If you wish My Lord."

He turned towards be again but I spoke up, "There is no way in hell I'm going to poor tea for you guys or anything like that. Do it for yourselves."

Let's just say that Voldemort's reaction was not exactly what I was going for. Instead of glaring at me and then cursing me like he had done before he started laughing. Obviously I was confused and my gaze became colder.

When Voldemort's laughs had subdued into little chuckles, he looked at me and said, still smiling, "If you don't than we will kill one of your friends."

I froze. Apparently Voldemort wasn't as dumb as he looked. Earlier when he said that he would kill me, it had no affect. But threatening to kill my frinds, well, that stopped my protesting.

Crabbe Sr. grabbed my arm again and started dragging me out of the hall. He led me up the stairs, which brought us to a hallway that seemed to go on forever. He brought me to the first door on the right and pushed me inside.

"Wait here." He told me and than he left. A man of many words.

I looked around to see that I was in a small room with the walls painted an off-white color. There was a cot in one corner of the room and two doors other than the one that led to the hall.

I walked to the door closest to me to find that it led to a bathroom. There was a sink, toilet, shower and mirror. Nothing interesting.

I walked back into the main room and went to the other door. I opened it to see that it was a closet with clothes and everything. Looking at what they had provided me with my jaw dropped. Let's just say that they should not have been able to make that many 'shirts' with that little fabric. I hoped that I wouldn't have to wear the clothes (or the shoes. All of which were high heels).

It then occurred to me that I was alone in the room; no one was watching me. I wondered if they were stupid enough to leave the door unlocked and thinking that it was worth a try, I walked over to it and tried to open it. Damn. They had at least one smart person who had thought to lock my door.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to do. After all, there wasn't much entertainment. Luckily I wasn't bored for too long when an elderly woman walked in the room.

She gave me a quick assessing look and said, "The job you'll be doing here is simple. You wake up, get dressed and make yourself look pretty. There'll be a death eater waiting outside your door in the mornings who'll lead you to the reception room. There you walk around and poor tea for you-know-who's guests. Don't talk to them unless they talk to you first. You are to be polite, courteous, and to do whatever the death eaters want. Got it?"

I nodded.

"Good," she said. And with that, she walked out of the room.

Things worked very differently here than what we're used to. I already told you guys that it's like they have their own society. That's still the best way to say it. They basically don't do any work and let the house elves and the occasional servant do it for them. They pretty much just sit around and drink tea all day. You can see how useful I am.

The next day I was woken up by some kind of alarm. I groaned and sat up. When I looked around I saw that sometime in the night, a desk had been provided for me. I shivered, thinking about how someone was in my room while I was sleeping.

I walked over to the desk to see that it had a few things on it. There was some parchment and a few quills, some books and to my extreme distaste, a brush and make up.

After I took a quick shower, I went to the closet and picked out my outfit, one that I was not happy with. I ended up leaving the room in a shirt, which was more like a halter top styled bikini and a knee length skirt. The skirt was actually quite nice. It was one of the ones that spin out whenever you turn. Next time I see Voldemort I will compliment his fashion sense. The outfit was finished with a pair of stilettos. Everything I was wearing was just plain black. Let's just say I was not in the mod to dress up in bright colors.

My door was unlocked, a surprise to me, and I walked outside to find the promised death eater awaiting my arrival. Wordlessly, I followed him.

When I got there, the room surprised me. The walls were a faded green color and an emerald green, cushioned bench surrounded the room. The center of the room was filled with couches, armchairs, tables and loveseats; all of them varying shades of green, silver or black.

The deatheater then went inside to join the small talk. I looked at the doors we just entered through and I groaned. There were guards posted on either side, making an escape impossible.

Even though I knew it would infuriate Voldemort, I walked to the bench and sat down. I refused to move and to my surprise; I had about fifty minutes undisturbed.

A death eater walked over to me and said, "Listen here girlie, my friends and I, we're thirsty. And seeing as it's your," he pointed to me," duty to make us happy. I suggest you start pouring."

I stood up and the man grinned – obviously thinking I was going to do as he asked.

"No, I don't think I will" I said.

The smile fell from his face and without warning, he backhanded me sending me towards the ground.

I stood up and I was met with a wand in my face. "Never," he said with venom in his voice, "go against what I say again."

I shrugged.

With a flick of his wand, I felt invisible hands wrap and my throat and I couldn't breathe. I staggered, trying my hardest to force them off my neck, to gasp in air. It wasn't until after I fell to my knees that I felt the pressure stop. I gasped for air.

"If you keep acting this way, maybe the Dark Lord will let me visit you next full moon," he said with a smile.

I stood up again and reached out my hand. "You must be Fenrir Greyback then. _So_ nice to meet you. Hermione Granger."

The pressure around my neck was back. Apparently the werewolf did not appreciate my formalities. This time it didn't stop and with a last look at my surroundings, everything became black.

I woke up to find myself back in my room. I sat up and groaned – my neck was soar beyond belief. I reached up to touch it and winced at the contact. Walking into my bathroom, I saw that the spell had left two huge, purple, hand-shaped bruises on my neck.

I turned on the faucet and let the water pool in my hands. When I was satisfied with the amount I had I splashed it on my face. When I looked back up into my mirror I screamed. Voldemort's reflection was staring back at me.

Basically, Voldemort gave me a choice. The first option was to continue to refuse to cooperate and as a result, having my friends tortured right before me. The second option, was that my friends go unharmed and I do as I'm told.

After insults are thrown, voices raised and more threats, I agree to option number two.

The rest of the day was spent serving perverted men tea. The fact that they were death eaters did not make my situation any better. It seemed as if they liked the idea of a young girl (five guesses who that is) 'in their control'. I wasn't about to correct them and say that I would never listen to them. It's safer to let them think whatever they want as long as they don't act on it.

While talking with Voldemort, I had decided that I would collect information about the death eaters and somehow get it to the Order.

This was how I spent all of my days.

I would wake up in the morning, take a shower, get dressed, and listen as inconspicuously as I could while pouring tea. Whenever someone got a little too touchy-feely or would insult me, I would always stand up for myself. Not always the smartest thing to do but I had to do something.

At this point, life was lacking in good times.

I kept wondering what was happening to my friends. Whenever I saw Voldemort (which wasn't as much as you would think, thank god) I would always ask if my friends were safe. Stupid question I know, but seeing as all of us were at the mercy of death eaters, I thought it was important to at least try asking.

Every time I asked this question Voldemort would just smile that cold smile and continue whatever he was doing.

Eventually I got really worried about you guys and I thought of a way to try and see you. The only way I could be sure that Voldemort would keep his promise was if I saw for myself.

I decided that I would create a huge distraction and make my way to the dungeons.

I had learned my way around somewhat and I knew the quickest way to where I thought the seven of you were being kept. I didn't know if you were alive and I didn't know if you had been moved but I thought that it was worth a try.

The only problem now was making the distraction and getting away. I was escorted everywhere I went and I didn't know how I would escape from my 'body guard'. I also didn't know how to make a big diversion without my wand.

It took me days but I finally thought of what I could do. I was being ushered back to my room and I was looking at the candles that they had lit all along the walls and it just hit me. It would be a little messy and if they figured out that I was behind it than I would be a little screwed but it would work.

I just had to wait for the chance. It was about two or three weeks when that chance came.

I woke up and did the normal morning routine and by the time my escort came, I was all dressed. We were walking past the kitchen (which meant that we had only walked a quarter of the way there) when we heard a loud crash. My bodyguard, afraid that it was an attack, ran to help without even thinking. I immediately realized that it was just some clumsy cook dropping a tray or something like that (you could distinctly hear the pots and pans) but I wasn't stupid enough to tell him that.

I knew that if I walked a little further down the hall and turned right instead of left, I would be on my way to the dungeons. If I wanted my plan to work than I would have to place it perfectly; not to close to the dungeons so that the people inside would be in danger but not to far so that it wouldn't affect the death eaters guarding the dungeons.

I walked down the hall and turned left (the opposite way of the dungeons). I passed two doors before I stopped in front of the third. I knew that rarely used this room (they weren't very fond of reading) so I walked in.

Voldemort liked to flaunt his power to people who were from the ministry or somewhere important like that. Because of this, he always over does everything. For instance, this room was a library, where he would occasionally show some trusted servant, a priceless book or something like that. The windows were huge and the drapes that hung over them were velvet and way too thick.

The unsuspecting curtains would become martyrs in order for my idea to work.

I grabbed one of the candles that were on the walls of every room and hallway (to light them up, obviously) and I walked over to them. I held the flame of the candle up to them and only had to wait a moment before it lit on fire. I did the same with the rest of the drapes and ran out the room and hid in a closet.

By this time, the fire had spread and the death eaters were all aware of the fact that the library was on fire. I saw death eaters come running from every direction and from my hiding place near the dungeons, I didn't have to wait too long before I saw the death eaters who guarded the cells run off to help.

My plan worked.

I quickly sprinted as fast as I could in three-inch heels, in the direction of where I hoped they were still keeping my classmates. At this point I was hoping that they hadn't moved them somewhere different or killed them.

I saw the turn in the hall that would bring me to the stairs that led to the dungeon. I was trusting that they did not lock the doors that led to the there. If they did than I would be screwed.

I followed the hallway and I reached the turn. I froze in my tracks when I saw what lay in front of me. In front of the door that led to the dungeons, was Voldemort in the flesh. I thought that the door being locked was the worst of my problems, how wrong was I?

I just stood there staring at him. There was no doubt; I was absolutely terrified. One word kept running through my mind; Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit.

As if Voldemort could read my thoughts, he smiled. Looking at me he said, "I was wondering when you would try something. I thought it would be an escape attempt but when I saw where you had located the fire, close to the dungeons but of course not too close, I realized that you were trying to see your friends. So sorry that I had to get in your way."

I just stood there. What was I supposed to say? Sorry old chap - won't happen again, I'll just be going now. Right. Saying anything would just make this situation worse.

Both Voldemort and I knew this so he didn't expect me to talk. Instead he kept going, "I must congratulate you though. It was a smart idea. Most people would just make a run for it instead of planning out a diversion. I had a feeling that having you around would be interesting. You didn't disappoint me." 

I knew I had to say something but knowing is different than doing. Very different. I mean, I couldn't apologize since both of us knew that it would be a complete lie – I did not feel sorry at all for my actions. I couldn't try to distract him since he was too smart for that. I seriously considered turning around and running like all hell was loose but I didn't. Here's the catch, no matter what I did it all comes down to this; Voldemort has a wand, and all I have is high heels. Not exactly what I would call evenly matched.

I just said the first thing that came to mind. "Are my friends even still down there?"

Voldemort laughed. So nice to know I amuse him. When his laughter died away he said, "Yes. I have done nothing to your friends. I even felt sorry for them so I give them enough food."

Ha. Oh yes, Voldemort is so kind hearted. He gives his prisoners food! Give me a break.

Obviously I didn't say that. I do have some brains. Instead I just raised my eyebrows, which, much to my annoyance caused Voldemort to laugh. Again.

When he had finished, he waved his wand. I couldn't help but stare enviously at it. They had taken mine away and, I never had any idea that I would miss it so much. A few seconds later four death eaters appeared.

Voldemort told two of them to escort me back to my room and instructed the other two to guard the dungeons.

Naturally I followed my escorts. The whole wand, high heels thing came back into play here. I was so surprised that Voldemort didn't Avada me but hey, I'm not complaining. I rather like breathing.

My days fell back into their original schedule. The only difference this time was that I had two bodyguards now instead of one. Sadly if you put their brains together, it almost makes a full one. Damn. Who knows why but it seems like Voldemort wanted me around pretty badly. I really wished that weren't the case.

I don't know how long it was before life got interesting again. For all I know it could have been a month or six weeks. I really wasn't sure. The only thing I knew was that winter was here. Every time I passed a window, I always looked out it at the snow. It made me remember all the snow fights I would have with my friends and the snowmen we would build. I missed it.

Anyway, the day started out normally. I took a shower, brushed my hair, got dressed and was escorted to a kind of sitting room, which was filled with death eaters. Thankfully, Voldemort was out on some business or whatever; he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

I got the tea and started pouring away. I was able to keep to myself for what I would guess was fifteen minutes. I had emptied the teapot and I was on my way to refill it when I felt someone pinch my ass. I spun around and slapped the person and said, "Don't even think about doing anything like that again. I am not here, contrary to popular belief, purely to amuse."

The man stared at me, probably couldn't wrap his small mind around the fact that I had stood up for myself, but I just turned and walked away. Voldemort did not want me to leave the room that was occupied with death eaters so whenever I had to refill the tea, I would pass it on to a girl who would go to the kitchens and do it for me.

I handed the teapot to her and off she went. I sighed.

I suddenly felt someone grab my arm and I was about to slap them but the caught my wrist and stopped me.

"One hit from you was enough. You broke my nose, you know." I looked up to see Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help it but I stared – mouth open and everything. Draco Ferret Malfoy was really here. I admit that I wasn't too surprised what with his father being Lucius Malfoy and all. I guess it must've been Christmas break or something like that.

I finally regained my composure and said, "Well, you pissed me off."

He smiled a little as he said, "It's true; I was being an ass." He let go of my arms and his face turned serious as he said, "So you have been here this whole time."

I looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Are you kidding?" he said. "Everyone was going crazy at school. Eight of the students just vanished. No one knew what was happening. Are the other seven here?"

I nodded. "Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Pavarti, Seamus, Dean and Neville are all in the dungeons. I'm the only one who's not in a cell." I told him.

I'm going to pause for a moment here. I know that every one of you is wondering the same thing. 'Why the bloody hell is Hermione trusting ferret boy?' None of you have any idea how nice it is to see someone that I knew, even an enemy. My friends are down in the dungeons _together_, but I'm completely alone. I had been up here for what I would assume to be months and I had no one to talk to. Unless of course you count all the death eaters and old Voldemort. I was willing to take anything I could get; at this point, that was Malfoy.

And now, we go on with the story.

Malfoy looked at me for a minute before guiding me over to two chairs. He sat down in one leaving the other open for me. I sat.

"Granger, tell me what happened," Malfoy said sternly.

I did.

I told him about how the eight of us were kidnapped and how I had gotten myself into this mess with my stupid Gryffindor courage. I told him about trying to see you guys and how no matter what I would always stand up for myself. I honestly don't know why I told him all of this. I think I just needed someone to listen to me.

When I finished Malfoy looked stunned. "Wow," he said. All of a sudden, he smiled. "Granger, did you actually set the library on fire? _You?!_" I nodded. "Wow, and you're supposed to be smart."

"Hey! I was trying to see my friends," I retorted. "I'd like to see you do better without a wand."

Malfoy looked at me. With a flat voice he said, "I couldn't." I smiled at that and he changed the subject. "Do you want to hear about what's been happening while you were gone?" I did. When I said yes, he continued. "In the great hall the night that you and the others went missing, everyone was wondering why Potter was the only Gryffindor sixth year. All throughout the meal, rumors started spreading. Personally, my favorite was the one that said that Potter had eaten you. Total load of crap but you know how Hogwarts can get.

"Anyway, after the meal had finished, Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. Like always, all the students fell silent and he started talking. His first words were 'the war is coming.' Naturally that got our attention. He then told us that eight of the students had been captured. He didn't say that it was by Voldemort but everyone knew or at least suspected anyway.

"After a day or two the news found out about it and it was all over the papers. They mainly focused on the fact that Harry Potter's best friends had vanished without a trace. The articles almost always were centered on you, Weasley, and the Weaselette. That plus the added fact that you were kidnapped at Hogwarts of all places, kept you in the daily prophet for longer than anyone would have liked.

"Everyone is affected by what happened. Even people who never knew any of you. Believe it or not, after all of you were kidnapped, Snape seemed to be depressed. Snape! That surprised everyone. He even went easy on Potter who took it the hardest out of everyone."

I could see his hesitation at continuing, but when I urged him on he continued.

"After the eight of you were captured, Potter started talking less and less. Eventually he just stopped altogether. I don't mean that he just stopped talking. He stopped doing everything. He doesn't play quidditch or do his homework. He goes to class but he doesn't raise his hand or even try to do the work. In the great hall, he barely eats and I have never seen any emotion cross his face. It's like he's empty."

Tears started forming in my eyes but I didn't let them fall. "That's horrible," I said.

I then got an idea. I looked at Malfoy for a second and I said, "I know I have no right to ask you this and you have every right to say no but, if I wrote a letter. Would you be able to get it to him?"

Malfoy thought for a second and said, "yes." No mess, no fuss. Just, yes.

I couldn't help it. Without thinking I gave him a huge hug and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you!" when I realized what I was doing I let go of him and blushed and muttered an apology.

I don't think that Malfoy expected me to tackle him with a hug but I have to give him points on keeping his cool. He looked at me for a moment and said, "Write it tonight. I will be here again tomorrow. You can slip it to me than and I will send it to Potter."

I couldn't stop grinning. I swear I must've looked like I was mental or something but I didn't care. Suddenly I stopped smiling and I said, "there's one problem though. Voldemort did supply with a few pieces of parchment but I've used it all up, along with my ink."

Malfoy sighed and took out his wand. He quickly said a spell and poof; parchment and a special quill that was spelled to never run out of ink all appeared in front of me. I couldn't help but stare at the wand longingly and sigh. The sigh overdid it a little but I couldn't help it. How I missed magic.

I took the two items. Today I was wearing skin-tight pants and a halter top that went down to a few inches above my belly button. I slipped the parchment into my pocket but the quill wouldn't fit. Having nowhere else to put it, I slipped it down my shirt.

Seeing me do this, Malfoy raised his eyebrows. "It's not the most comfortable but where else am I going to put it?" I retorted.

Malfoy just shook his head.

I realized how much time we had spent talking and I jumped up. I quickly thanked Malfoy again and told him that I better start doing the, oh so difficult task of pouring tea (yes, with those exact words).

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. It was a little difficult to walk around with a quill down my shirt but it was worth it. If Harry was really as bad off as Malfoy said he was than I had to help him.

When I was safely back in my little closet-like room I took out the three things that Malfoy had given me and I started to write my letter.

Right now I'm really glad I cast that memory-enhancing spell on myself. Otherwise, there is no way I'd be able to remember half of this stuff. But anyway, this is how my letter went.

Dear Harry,

You have no idea how much I miss you right now. I am not hurt but I am still not happy. As you know, I was kidnapped along with Ron, Ginny, Lavender, Seamus, Pavarti, Dean and Neville. As far as I know, all of them are all right but I am not a hundred percent sure. The only assurance I have that they are safe is the word of Voldemort and I have the feeling that more than the truth comes out of his mouth. The day after we were taken, I was separated from the rest of the group. I was standing up to a death eater and I ended up insulting Voldemort. That pissed him off and he dragged me upstairs to where some kind of meeting was taking place. I think Voldemort found me amusing since he made me a servant. My job is to pour tea. Fun. In an attempt to try and see the rest of our friends, I lit the library on fire as a distraction. Yes, I really did. Sadly it did not work out as I had planned and Voldemort himself stopped me. Do not worry though; maybe it's because he finds me entertaining but whatever the reason, he did not punish me. Earlier today I came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Yes, the ferret. He was different though and was very nice to me. He told me what was happening back at Hogwarts and I became worried about you. He agreed to give you this letter and that brings me here. I'm currently in my 'room'. I can now say that I have some idea of what living in the cupboard must have been like for you, Harry. I also know that this letter has not been comforting to you. After all, I have confirmed your suspicions that Voldemort has taken the others and I. But Harry, if what I've heard is true than I needed to write this. I would've tried to write you a letter anyway but now I find it ten times more important. Harry, do not beat yourself up. I know that you are lonely right now and I can relate all to well with that. Both of our friends have been taken away from us. No matter how bad things get, Harry, please stay strong and keep going. For me. Even though I am not with you right now, I need you to move on. And I swear, if when I get out of here I find out that you have not been doing your homework, I will personally make sure that you can never have children! And I mean it Harry, just cause we are gone does not mean the world has ended. I wish I was with you so much right now and everyday I hope that I can get out soon. Until then I also need you to take notes for me in school. Can you do that? … I guess you can't answer my question. I wish I knew where I was right now but all I know is that there's snow on the ground. I think it's safe to say that Christmas is coming (although I have no idea) so just in case I'm not out before this holiday comes, I will say it now; Happy Christmas. I must go but keep in mind what I said.

With every ounce of my love,

Hermione

P.S. Over the summer I found the perfect gift for you and than as I was patrolling the corridors for prefects duty, I found an even better present. I was going to give them to you on Christmas but I think you should open it now. It's currently under my bed at Hogwarts. I hope you like it.

After I wrote the letter I fell asleep and for the first time in too long, I slept peacefully with only good dreams.

The next day I got dressed and was again escorted away to pour the tea. Today I was wearing a black mini-skirt, a baby blue spaghetti-strap shirt and dark blue pumps.

Malfoy was there when I arrived and thankfully, Voldemort was absent again. I got the teapot and started pouring the tea. I didn't want to make it obvious that Malfoy was sending the letter for me so I did not go to him immediately. Instead I waited until the teapot was empty and I gave it to the refilling-girl and once more, I felt Malfoy grab my arm.

I turned around this time (without attempting to slap him) and he looked at me and said, "did you write the letter?"

I smiled and nodded. I reached into my pocket and took out the note. Without lifting my hand up, I put the letter into his hand, which was hanging at his side. We started talking again. "Malfoy, you have no idea how much it means to me that you're doing this. I can't thank you enough," I told him.

Malfoy blushed. Malfoy blushed. I didn't even know that he could. (As he was turning strawberry red) he said, "It's really no problem. I'm glad that I could help."

I looked at him curiously and I asked, "If this question is too personal than you don't have to answer, but why are you doing this for me? I was always under the impression that you believed me to be beneath you – not worth your time. To say we weren't friends would be a complete understatement."

Malfoy paused unsure of what to say but after a moment he said, "Because Potter does not deserve to be going through this." He paused again. "And because you do not deserve to be going through this." He gave me a smile before he walked off.

I know what each of you is thinking right now. Ron, Dean, and Seamus; each of you are thinking about how Malfoy is an absolute prick and how he would never do anything to help another human being. There must be an alternative motive. Neville; you are thinking about the numerous times that Malfoy has bullied you. Lavender and Pavarti; I would bet money that the two of you are picturing him shirtless as he does all of this for me. And you Ginny, are probably the only one thinking something relatively intelligent. (If I'm right) you are wondering if Malfoy has actually changed. Point for you, Gin.

I think it was about four days later that I saw Malfoy again. I knew how he would come and get me since he had done it twice before so I poured the tea (as always) and gave it to the refill girl. You know, I feel really bad for her. I mean, I thought my job was boring but she doesn't do a thing. I mean, I would probably shoot myself (or shoot the tea pot) if I had to just stand there all day.

Just as I thought he would, Malfoy grabbed my arm once I had handed off the tea.

He led me to two seats and we sat down. "I gave the letter to Potter," he told me.

I was a little confused so I asked, "What do you mean? I thought you were going to owl the letter."

"No, it was too risky." He told me. "The owl could have easily been intercepted and I don't even know if Potter would bother to open it." I nodded. His logic made sense.

"What happened?" I asked him.

Malfoy took a deep breath before he started the story. "After I got home, I took out the floo powder and floo'd to Hogwarts since Potter was staying there over the summer. I arrived in Snape's office. I think I scared the hell out of him when I walked out of the fireplace since he was so absorbed in some potion or other. Anyway, I made up a lie about what I was doing there. I told him my father wanted me to visit Crabbe and Goyle. He bought my story.

"I found Potter outside by the lake. He was just sitting there staring at it. When I said his name he didn't even respond. I wasn't sure how to get his attention. Not knowing what else to do, I put the letter in front of his face. He looked up at me and said his first words in a long time. He asked me what it was and he told me that it was Hermione's, your, handwriting. I didn't say anything except 'read it'.

"He took it from my hands and did as I asked; he read it. Half way through it he smiled - he had the same reaction to you lighting the library on fire as I did. By the end tears were coming out of his eyes. He looked up at me and said 'thank you'. When I asked him for what he simply replied, 'for helping Hermione'.

"He then gave me the letter to read and before I continue I have to say good job with it. It's amazing how much it helped him. Anyway, he told me to follow him after I finished reading it and he led me to Gryffindor tower. Don't worry though, he didn't let me go inside and he made me close my ears when he said the password. Five minutes later he walked out holding two things in his hands. The first was a brand new pair of dragon hide quidditch gloves. The second was an old personalized Hogwarts yearbook. When he showed it to me, I saw that it to me was filled with pictures of his mother and a group of people called 'the marauders'.

"I'm not even sure why he let me see the gifts but that's ok. When I told him that I had to get back, he said thanks once again and asked me to relay a message to you. He told me to tell you that he would take notes on every single thing for you and that he misses you so much. He also wanted me to say that he's sorry that he acted so weirdly. He said that he was so sad and shocked that he basically shut off. Potter also asked that you spare his future children."

Half of Christmas break passed like this. I would do the normal morning thing but when my tea was being refilled, I would talk with Malfoy. We became very close friends and when I see the seven of you next I do not want to hear a single word about it. Ok? We dropped the last names and he became Draco to me, instead of Malfoy or Ferret and of course vice versa.

It's extremely embarrassing to write the next parts but I want this letter to be complete. Ugh.

I started feeling something more for him. Draco was always so kind and considerate and we always had amazing conversations.

I think he might have felt something for me too. We started doing a lot of little things, like holding hands as we talked. And my feelings were slowly and steadily deepening.

When Christmas came, a ball was held. I was given a nice gown for the evening and for reasons only known to Voldemort, he decided that I should go free of my tea-pouring duties. Trust me, I was not complaining.

When I arrived I became a wallflower. Plus, I did not want to have to talk with any of these death eaters.

I wanted more than anything to find Draco and spend the night with him but I wasn't sure if he wanted that. If he didn't feel the same way about me then I wasn't going to risk our friendship,

After a little while, I felt someone hands wrap around my waist. Spinning around I saw that it was Draco. My heart skipped at least three beats, I was in the exact position I wanted to be in, wrapped in the arms of Draco Malfoy. He smiled and said, "Happy Christmas, Hermione."

I grinned at him and replied, "Happy Christmas, Draco."

"I have a present for you," he told me. "Trust me, it will be the best gift you have ever received."

I looked at him curiously and I said, "but Draco, I didn't get you anything! I can't accept a gift from you."

Draco smiled and replied, "Don't worry, it's understandable. You don't exactly have much access to any stores or anything. And I promise that next Christmas, I will make you give me two presents. Here." He held out his hand to me and I noticed that there was something on it that I hadn't been able to hold in my hand for far too long. Without thinking, I tackled him and gave him a huge, suffocating hug. Luckily he stopped us from falling.

Smiling, he said, "Take it Mione. It's all yours."

I literally squealed I was so excited. I took it from his hand and had to stop myself from casting every single charm I knew. After all, I was not supposed to have a wand.

Realizing that I had no pockets, I did the same thing with the wand that I did with the quill after Draco gave it to me; I slipped it down the top of my dress.

Before Draco could comment I cut him off and said, "Do not say a word. I'm in a dress, there are no pockets and I can't hold it. If I did, Voldemort might literally kill me."

My new wand is always with me; I can never seem to part with it.

I spent the rest of the night with Draco. The two of us danced and talked all night and I had the most fun that I had since being kidnapped.

When the record player that was charmed to play and host the dance, announced that it was the last few songs of the night, Draco, without warning, leaned down and kissed me gently. I could've easily mistaken the hall, full of death eaters, as heaven.

When he pulled back, I gave him a shy smile.

"God Hermione," Draco said. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that for."

"I may have an idea. You've probably wanted to kiss me for as long as I've wanted to kiss you," I told him.

Draco grinned. "We make some pair don't we."

I laughed at that statement. "Yes, Draco. We certainly do. I've definitely wanted something to happen between us for a long time."

"We have to at least make it official," he told me. After clearing his throat he asked. "Hermione Granger, when you get out of this hell hole, would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend?"

I beamed at him and replied, "You know Ferret Boy, I think that would be wonderful."

For that I received another kiss, this one much more passionate than the last. When we finally pulled apart Draco pulled me closer to him and we kept dancing. "You're incredible, you know that, right?" He whispered in my ear.

It was my turn to kiss him.

The rest of the night was spent in absolute bliss and at that moment, I couldn't remember being happier. When the night ended, Draco dropped me off with my bodyguards and murmured, "I'll see you tomorrow, love," before leaving.

As we were talking the next day, Draco told me that he thought it was time for me to try to escape. I told him that I couldn't – not while my friends were still locked away. If I was somehow able to get all of my friends out of here and free, than I would escape. We created a plan. After the seven of my friends were out, Draco and I would floo away to Hogwarts. As simple as that. Draco had even slipped me some floo powder after we had made this plan and I had also found a room (covered in dust from lack of use) close to mine that had a fireplace in it. In the fireplace was even a single log of wood. It was perfect. Now the only thing we had to figure out was how to get my friends out.

The problem with this plan was that we wanted to complete it before the Christmas break was over. That way, Draco would be able to help me and there was a greater chance of success. This meant though that we had a time limit to free my friends. At this point there were approximately two weeks left and we still didn't know what to do.

I didn't get my chance.

The remaining days passed with out any opportunity. On the last day of winter break, I didn't even bother to get the teapot and Draco and I immediately sat down together.

"Draco, I don't want you to leave," I told him.

Draco looked at me sadly. "I know," he said. "But I have to. I need to get back to school."

I nodded. Tears were forming in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall – I'm stronger than that.

"Will you be coming back?" I asked.

"Father will want me to come back next chance I get," Draco said. "Will you be alright when I'm gone?"

A single tear escaped my eyes. "I don't know," I answered honestly, somehow managing to keep my voice even. "Draco, you're the only thing keeping me sane here. There's no one else for me to talk to – with out you I'm completely alone. I don't know if I can stand that again."

I could tell that Draco was completely shocked by what I said – he didn't know how to react. I kept my eyes on the floor and refused to cry anymore than I already was.

I felt Draco lift my chin up so I was facing him. "Listen to me. I promise that I will always be there for you, whenever I can."

I nodded.

Draco reached up to his neck and took of a necklace that he had there. I had never seen it before and immediately I was transfixed by it. There was a plain gold chain and the most beautiful pendant I had ever seen. It was a winged-snake with emerald eyes. To me it looked like it was a griffin, but instead of a lion's body, it was a snake's. I was in complete awe of it.

Seeing my reaction, Draco smiled slightly. "For you," he said, and my jaw dropped even further.

"You can't be serious," I told him.

"I am," he told me. "There's a tradition in my family – each son that's born, is made a necklace. No one knows what it will be of until it's made. There's a spell that's cast and based on the person's personality and future, a fitting pendant is made. I want you to have it."

Draco motioned for me to turn around and I did. He put the necklace around my neck and I grinned at him.

We spent the rest of the day talking. At one point I even fell asleep with my head in his lap.

When it was time for everyone to either go home or return to their rooms, I turned to Draco. Without any warning, his lips came crashing down on mine and we had the most passionate kiss. When we finally pulled away, he gave me a bitter-sweet smile and whispered, "I'll miss you."

With that, he was gone.

My days became empty again. I was completely alone. There was no one to talk to, no one to smile at and not even someone who understood what I was going through or who at least felt some sympathy for me. There was just me and I hated it.

When I saw Voldemort, I would always get him riled up. I had all this pent up anger and hatred for him that I couldn't keep my senses and I completely let go.

More than once I was unable to work for days because of injuries. Every day I would think about either my friends or Draco. I was completely miserable.

Time passed like this for months.

Nothing was happening. I got woke up, got dressed and poured tea. By the time I needed to refill the tea, I was already forced to slap three different guys – to day was not a good day.

Right after I handed off the tea, I felt someone grab my arm and start pulling me towards them. I was pissed. Instead of my usual slap, I decided to break this guys jaw. I balled up my hand into a fist and swung it around. The person caught my hand and chuckled; "Forgot about me already, have you?"

"Draco!" I screamed and I launched myself at him, smothering him in kisses.

Draco pushed me away from him and I looked at him questioningly. Before I had time to put my thoughts into words, he pulled me towards him and told me everything in that kiss.

After a while, we pulled back and grinned at each other. "I see you missed me too," he said, causing me to giggle.

Everything went back to the way they were before Draco left. My feelings for him continued to steadily deepen, and the only time I was happy was when I was with him.

That's when my chance came to get you guys the hell out of here.

I had gotten dressed and my escorts came to pick me up as always. When I started walking (in the direction we always go) Crabbe Sr., one of the bodyguards of the day, grabbed my arm and told me that Voldemort wanted to see me and we headed in the opposite direction.

He led me to a small room. Inside were Voldemort and only around ten death eaters – I assume the inner circle and I mentally made a note about who was there to tell the order.

Voldemort turned to me and said, straight to the point, "I find you amusing. You are smart and loyal; you have proved that when you were trying to see your friends. You are very entertaining."

I snorted. Not the most lady like of sounds but I didn't exactly care and (after I so gracefully snorted) I said, "It's nice to know that you find me 'entertaining'. Here I was afraid that I was boring you with all my tea-pouring." I don't think sarcastic was the best way to go but I didn't know how to respond otherwise. Being sarcastic is almost like my security blanket.

The room filled with silence. Each death eater was on edge, waiting to see if Voldemort laughed or ordered me killed. He did the former and I relaxed. After his laughter died down he looked at me for a moment and said, "I'm curious. If you could have me do one thing right now what would it be?"

I knew exactly what my answer was. "It would have two parts," I told the darkest wizard of all time. "I would want to be able to write some kind of letter to my friends to be given to them and then I'd want all of them to be set free."

Voldemort tilted his head to the side (a movement that looked quite odd on the 'Dark Lord') and said, "That is what amuses me. You have enough courage to tell me exactly what you think. There are few who can do that. Very well. I will grant your wish."

To say that I was surprised would be far from the truth since I was much more than that. If I didn't know any better, I would say that I had grown on Voldemort. Why he would ever help me out is beyond me. I think Harry has sent a few too many curses at his head. That, or he's senile. "Are you serious?" I asked.

Voldemort smiled and nodded, "I will have my death eaters provide a quill and parchment. After you give them the letter, they will pass it on to your friends. Than they will be set free." Oh yeah. Senile.

I was at a loss for words and the way I spoke showed it. "Um, I guess I should say 'thank you'," I told him. Voldemort just waved it off and ordered the death eaters to fetch me writing materials. I gotta say, I really am grateful that Voldemort did that. Who knows what possessed him to do it but hey, I'm not complaining. It means that my friends are, or will be safe.

When my escorts started ushering me away, I turned back and blurted out, "Can I ask you a question?"

Voldemort nodded and I said, "Why would you do this for me?"

"Because, Hermione," he said, surprising me with my first name. "You are courageous, smart and beautiful. You are exactly what I'd imagine my daughter to be like and seeing as I will never have children, I think of you as mine."

Whoa. That's a huge shocker. Voldemort thinks of me as his daughter? That was just beyond belief. My bodyguards, clearly as shocked as I was, practically dragged me out of the room.

That's where I am now; writing this letter to you. I guess this whole experience has been pretty hectic. I didn't really realize that until I wrote it all out. God, you have no idea how much my hand is killing me. Even with all the practice of going over board with my essays.

Now you guys understand why all of this is happening. I'm almost positive that you will be set free since I get the feeling that Voldemort will keep his word. If he really sees me as his daughter (I'm still freaked out by that) than I think he will do that for me. I'm just happy to know that you guys are going to actually be able to take a shower.

Don't take this the wrong way, but I can think of way too many things that would smell better than you probably do at this moment.

Before I say good bye I want to let you guys know that I put a spell on this letter (with the help of my wand) so that no one I don't trust will see anything that could be considered important. Actually, they will see an entirely different letter that basically says how much I miss you all and some sentimental things. I'm almost positive that the death eaters are going to read this and I don't want to get Draco into trouble for helping me out. After all, I am dating the guy. Remember, if I hear a single word from any one of you (or Harry) saying anything bad about him (unless of course he deserves it) than I will personally chop you into bite-sized pieces.

When the seven of you get out, please let Harry and Dumbledore read this letter. Harry only knows the brief version of half of my little story from the letter Draco gave to him and he probably told Dumbledore what happened. But than our headmaster would still only know as much as Harry on this one (that is of course if Harry has told him what has happened).

I really have nothing more to say. Just please be careful and if the death eaters don't let you out than I will Avada their asses all the way to hell and back. (Professor, if you read that than I must apologize. Forget I made that little threat and just keep picturing me as the girl who aces her test scores, doesn't get detentions –unless Harry and Ron are involved- and is never violent.)

Oh, I actually do have another thing to say. In addition to letting professor Dumbledore and Harry read this, can you let my parents see this letter? I know that our kidnapping has been in the Daily Prophet and other things like that but I don't know whether my muggle parents will have heard of it. Either way, I would really appreciate if one of showed them what I wrote. Unless I get back before you have the chance of course, but that's beside the point.

Two more things to say and than I promise that I will stop writing this never-ending letter. First, if for some reason mine and Draco's escape plan doesn't work than I want to say how much I love all of you and tell you how much I have missed you and worried about you. Luckily, I really think that my chances of escape are pretty high. After all, intelligence is not the main trait Voldemort looks for when hiring death eaters. The second thing that I wanted to say was that you better give me a present or something like that when I get out. Otherwise, I will never save your asses again! And make it a big present! … I guess Draco should get one too, but you can make it a little one! The present may be just a tad overboard, but I better at least get lots of 'thank you's and 'we love you Mione's. Of course, a present would show how grateful you are. (If you missed my hinting there than you are all complete idiots.)

Before I forget, Draco and I have made plans to break out tomorrow. Wish me luck.

There it is, my story in a letter. Be careful, be safe and go with my love.

See you at Hogwarts,

Hermione

A/N: wow, that was long. sorry about that, I didn't mean to make it over 11,000 words. It took twenty-three pages on Word, not including the Author's note. TWENTY-THREE! Umph, my hands hurt.

Erm, yeah. I hope you (my wonderful reader) liked that story. It's very different from all the others I've written since I made it in the format of a letter. Who knows why I did it but I enjoyed writing it.

REVIEW (please)

All my love for forever,

AmOrFoReVeR


End file.
